My Precious One
by Onige-a
Summary: A one-shot about Ayase and Kanou. Ayase has to sing for his job in Someya's bar and wants Kanou to appear too. Enjoy!


Okay, this is a rediculous and totally useless oneshot! :D

I was bored and quickly wrote this (while still having my addiction for Paparazzi... It's starting to get quiet annoying actually... ö) when I imagined the scene in my head. I actually hope you guys can follow my imagination. I tried to get it on the paper in a way so also you can understand. :)

It's mostly about Ayase and Kanou (and their lovely romance! ~) but there's also a bit SomeyaxHida in the end.

**_READ THIS:_** **Every credit goes to their rightful owners! **+the words standing in _Italics _mean that they sing it... (they're actually the lyrics of Paparazzi so every credit goes to LadyGaga)

Please enjoy and review... *bows*

ITADAKIMASU!

* * *

The lights flicker on, blinding the blonde fully. His felt unsteady on the high heels his boss had just handed him over and the plentiful amount of make-up on his eyes made it feel sticky and hard to blink.

The music started in a slow drum rhythm. He had practised the song for a few days at home; so by now not only he but also Kanou-san knew the song by heart. Not that it was a song that Kanou actually wanted in his heart or even recognize. Ayase giggled softly at a memory that suddenly appeared.

He had just taken a shower and was drying his hair, playing the song over and over again while singing along, while suddenly Kanou came in unnoticed and had been staring at the boy for a little while with a weird look plastered on his face. After he just went to the kitchen and pretended as if he never even appeared in the bathroom. Only when Ayase served the food, Kanou was reading his newspaper and started to hum the song unknowingly. Ayase giggled at it and the man had looked up, asking him what exactly was so funny about it.

Ayase was pushed against the back and pulled out of the nice memory.

"Aya-chan, you have to get on stage, they're applauding for you." Todoko said and Ayase wobbled onto the stage quickly, hearing how the audience started to clap louder and how the music got louder.

The boy coughed silently, being handed the micro by Hida and the man winked towards the boy.

"Good luck, Ayase-kun." he said and he left the stage now. Two other 'ladies' got on stage too, with another microphone and Ayase recognized one of them as Someya. She smiled towards the boy, nodded and Ayase placed his lips close to the micro, scanning his eyes over the crowd. But he didn't notice any familiar face.

He had tried to persuade Kanou in coming over, but Kanou swore to the boy that he would never enter the store again after what had happened the last time. He found it disgusting how everyone screamed his name and even yelled… inappropriate things.

The boy opened his lips slowly, finding courage in the familiar music and in the female man accompanying him and started his song.

_ We're the crowd, we're c-coming out, got my flash on it's true, need that picture of you, it's so magical… we'd be so fantastico. _

The crowd cheered, but it didn't make him feel any better. Kanou-san wasn't here… Someya started to sing along this time and the cheering got louder.

_ Leather and jeans, garage glamorous, not sure what it means, but this photo of us it don't have a price, ready for those flashing lights… 'cause you know that baby I:_  
_I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me, papa-paparazzi. Baby there's no other superstar you know that I'll be papa-paparazzi. Promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that boy is mine… baby you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me, papa-paparazzi. _

He didn't want to sing anymore, though to the cheering he got, and the happy faces he saw both next to him and in front of him, he felt alone and unable to recall the voice he had been using the past few weeks. So only Someya and the other proceeded. He gulped deeply, trembling where he stood and could not continue. He couldn't even remember the text.

He smiled kindly, to let people think that it was supposed to be this way. That this part was supposed to be sung only by Someya.

But then the door opened and someone walked into the room. A smile plastered on his face when he saw his small lover on the stage, but he was unable to sing the lines he had practiced the past few days.

The blue eyes noticed the dark ones and Kanou mouthed the words along, which made the boy smile. The man showed a little sign for him to continue and Ayase smiled before proceeding:

_ I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me, papa-paparazzi. Baby there's no other superstar you know that I'll be papa-paparazzi. Promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that boy is mine… baby you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me, papa-paparazzi. _

The music stopped now and Kanou was the first to applaud for his boy. The rest joined in quickly, everyone who sat stood up and as Kanou placed his fingers in between his lips he gave a loud whistle.

The blonde smiled sweetly, handing Someya his microphone; quickly throwing off his heels and jumping of the stage, running towards his lover's warm arms.

Kanou smiled back, opening his arms widely while walking towards the boy quickly.

The crowd parted for Ayase, still applauding and the boy jumped into the other's arms, placing a deep kiss on his hot lips. Kanou smiled at that when the boy pulled back, placing his one hand under the boy's butt and the other on the back of the other's face, pushing him closer to press his lips on the boy's again. After they just slid into a tight hug. Followed by the crowd's cheering and Someya giggling in the microphone with her 'girls'.

"I'm glad you came, Kanou-san." the boy whispered. Kanou grinned in the other's ear and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I couldn't forget the song…" he started, staring in the baby-blue eyes. "You can sing beautifully and you expect me to let all these perverts just stare and listen at that song without being under my serious watch?" the boy smiled at the words.

"Don't forget, you belong to me… so that does also include your beautiful voice and body…" he stared above the boy's eyes and now noticed the large amount of mascara and eye-liner. "…and over-make-upped eyes…" he added and the boy chuckled lightly. Kanou smiled along opening his mouth to continue but was stopped by the boy's finger. He stared back to the sapphire colour.

"I'll always belong to you." Ayase replied, looking serious. The man smiled kindly and grateful of the words.

"I love you." Kanou said. Ayase laughed softly and a few people behind them gasped for air. Kanou stared next to them, noticing a few of the club's 'girls' giggling and others wiping away their tears with a layer handkerchief in a pink colour.

He showed a disgusted face and quickly remade eye contact with his boy; who now placed his hands on the man's cheek.

"I love you too." he replied, feeling a blush appear.

"You want to go home?" the man quickly asked in a whisper and Ayase sensed a trace of lust in his voice and eyes. Feeling the blush deepening the boy shook his head.

"No." he said and Kanou's eyes looked stunned. "I want you to kiss me here. Show them who I belong to." he said. Kanou now chuckled, pulling the boy in a deep kiss and hearing the sobbing behind him getting worse.

They both knew the crowd was staring at them, but they didn't care. They fully gave in to each other.

"Now…" Kanou said when the kiss stopped. "I think they all know you belong to me; shall we go home?" he smiled kindly and the boy could feel the lust appearing in him too. He nodded firmly.

"Yes, lets go home." and they both took their leave, Ayase smiling towards Someya, who pointed up her thumb and winked towards her smaller colleague.

"You think we're ever going to meet someone like that?" Todoko asked to Hida, who stood next her. Hida smiled and nodded.

"Yes…" he said, looking towards Someya, who looked back with a deep blush and the most gorgeous smile. Than the man continued. "I'm sure we do."

* * *

Don't know why, but I think that Someya and Hida would make a cute couple... ^^

anyway thanks for reading this... rediculous story! xD It doesn't have any meaning! I just wanted to write what came up in me when I listened to my recently favorite song! :)

Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! ö


End file.
